Dead Man's Party
by Rowen Hashiba Of Tenku Co
Summary: Song-Fic. How Yomato Got A D-3 (not in the series.. In my own twisted mind he has one)


Dead Man's Party  
A Song-Fic  
How Yomatto Got A D-3  
  
  
PART ONE  
All dressed up with nowhere to go,  
Walkin' with a dead man over my shoulder,  
Waiting for an invitation to arrive,  
Goin' to a party where no one's still alive.  
  
A young man stood on the edge of a dreary cliff, looking out into the dark sea that awaited him.  
He had no idea how he had gotten there, or why he had been brought.  
A breeze caught the corner of his long-sleeved button-up black shirt, which flipped up in the wind.  
The silence was enourmous, as though the world had been robbed of sound.  
Walking forward, he felt the dark water around his bare feet, and found himself in the surf of the beach.  
He looked down towards the object in his hand, wondering why he still kept it around, as it was just about useless now.  
His heart told him coming here was wrong, but he told himself that he knew better than to be tempted by the dark forces, that it was alright because he was too strong for them to take over.  
The worst part was that he made himself believe that.  
He held the object to his heart, a single tear escaping his resolve not to cry.  
A steady glow began to form, from the object.  
Amazed, the boy looked down at the glowing object, to see that it had indeed changed shape.  
The orange glow eventually faded, and a blue Digimental appeared.  
The Digi-Egg of Friendship.  
"But how?" He asked himself, "This isn't my Digi-Egg.."  
He pondered it only for a moment, as he wasn't the kind of person to dwell on things.  
Turning around, something caught his eye.  
A lighthouse stood, giving off darkness instead of light.  
He started to walk towards it, his bare feet leaving tracks in the sand, and his path leaving tracks on his heart.  
He wished hard that his Digimon partner could be there, but he knew that was impossible here.  
Approaching the lighthouse, a voice sounded out,  
"Hello Matt, welcome home."  
  
PART TWO  
All dressed up with nowhere to go,  
Walkin' with a dead man,  
Waitin' for an invitation to arrive,  
Walking with a dead man,  
Walking with a dead man.  
  
Suddenly catching the sense that something was wrong, the girl hurried to the computer room, where the others waited for her.  
"So noone's seen Matt all day? He wasn't home, because I called. His parents are both really scared." Tai said, trying to keep the worry out of his voice.  
Knowing that to be a confirmation of her beliefs, she knew something bad had happened.  
"He wasn't in school yesterday, either." Sora said, nodding.  
"Hey guys I'll see you later okay?" Kari, the girl, asked, facing the computer and holding out her D-3 Digivice, "Digiport, open!"  
In a flash of light and a comment from Davis, she was gone.  
In the Digital World, she found herself landed in the middle of the Dark Ocean.  
"This is really, really bad..." She said to herself, almost not conscious of having said the words aloud.  
She looked on her D-3's screen. It showed there being another D-3 in the area. But that was impossible, unless someone had followed her here.  
She caught the signal as coming from the lighthouse.  
Walking towards it, her sense of dread deepened with each step she took.  
By the time she stood in front of the great lighthouse, she was so apprehensive about going inside that she almost turned and ran away.  
But no. That wouldn't help anyone.  
She heard a whisper of a voice.  
"Kari? Is that you?" A voice called, nearly a whisper. Kari recognized it in an instant.  
"Matt? Where are you? It's Kari!" She yelled, walking through the big doors.  
She found herself in some kind of a large room, with a few book-shelves, two lamps, a kind of cabinet to hold food in, a sink and stove, and a cot. And on the cot was Matt, his normally bright blue eyes dull as he looked at her. He was cut and injured badly, but otherwise he seemed alright.  
"Matt, are you okay? I'm here." She said, walking over to kneel by the cot and put a hand on her older friend's shoulder.  
"I'm okay..." He said, then his eyes widened in terror, "Kari! Behind you!"  
A sharp pain erupted inside her head, and everything went black.  
  
PART THREE  
Got my best suit and tie,  
Shiny silver dollar on either eye,  
I hear the chauffeur comin' to the door,  
Says there's room for maybe just one more.  
  
Struggling against the chain that held him to the bed, Matt tried to lash out, to scratch and claw the beauty out of the laughing face that was just out of his reach.  
"Ah, how sweet, your friend came to save you." She said.  
"LadyMyotismon, what do you want with Kari?" He asked her. She laughed again, a silvery thing though cruel at the same time.  
She shook her head, her green eyes laughing at him even as she did, her black hair in her face.  
"The same thing I want with you. For you to be my servents." She said, as though it were the simplest thing in the world to comprehend.  
Matt shook his head.  
"You're crazy." He said, glaring at her. She slapped him, using one of her long, sharp finger-nails (more like claws) to make a cut along Matt's cheek. He impulsively put his hand to the cut, hoping to make the pain stop.  
"Ahh, did that hurt too badly? You'll have to learn to withstand pain, boy, before you can become one of my servents." She told him.  
"Good." He said, gritting his teeth, "I'll commit suicide so that I don't have to."  
"Stubborn fool. You know as I do how much humans cling to life, how they are afraid to lose it, how you will soon decide it is better to live as my slave." She told him, her own laughter stopping, although the mirth in her eyes never lessened.  
"I need to tell you something." Matt said.  
She leaned down closer to him.  
"Nani?" She asked.  
He reached with his hand and scratched a long line down the side of her face, her pale complection red with blood.  
"I hate you." Matt said quietly, scratching her very hands and arms as she tried to block her face from his relentless attack, even as he found the strength to sit up and throw punches.  
She stepped back, holding the side of her face with one hand, her own blood on the floor.  
"You son of a-!" She said, lashing out with her dagger-like claws, slashing the boy in the chest, legs, and arms, and once in the cheek, where the other wound there was just starting to heal, reopening it, making it deeper.  
"Yeh everybody tells me that." Matt said, and though he didn't smile, his eyes practically glowed with triumph, "Right before they run away."  
"Well I'm not running you little whelp." She spat, slamming him back onto the cot.  
"You're gonna die..." Matt said weakly, raising himself on his elbow to glare at her, "And I'm going to be there.."  
"I don't think so, you little son of a gun." She said, "But you'll wish you were dead."  
"You just wait until my friends get here." He said, his voice filled with cold rage that made the elder Digimon-woman flinch back for a moment.  
"Oh yeah, what are you going to do, ESP?" She asked sarcastically.  
"No, LadyMyotismon. They'll follow Kari and find you here." He explained, again using that cold voice, so full of anger and pure hatred, "And my Digimon will be among them. You won't survive."  
"Hah! You call them your friends? They just want you to do what they want." LadyMyotismon said coldly. Matt shook his head.  
"You're a lier. They are my friends, and I know they'll come." He told her, his mouth set in a determined frown.  
"Maybe, and maybe not.. We'll see, what happens in this test of loyalties, shall we?" She replied in her quiet, cold voice.  
  
PART FOUR  
I was struck by lightning,  
Walkin' down the street,  
I was hit by something last night in my sleep.  
It's a dead man's party,  
Who could ask for more,  
Everybody's coming, Leave your body at the door.  
Leave your body and soul at the door.  
Don't run away, It's only me.  
Don't be afraid of what you can't see.  
- "Dead Man's Party" by Oingo Boingo  
  
Later on, after LadyMyotismon left, Kari had awoken, and Matt had explained what LadyMyotismon said to him to Kari (minus the fight, which he didn't tell her about), the others arrived.  
Gabumon was among them, and used his Blue Blaster to cut the chains from Kari and Matt.  
But then there was a rumble of thunder.  
The others went to their Digimon in case of an attack, but Matt stayed behind, brandishing a long sword from on the wall as a weapon.  
LadyMyotismon arrived, her eyes laughing even as she did.  
"LadyMyotismon!" Kari cried.  
The Digimon Digivolved (and Armor or DNA Digivolved) but fighting from the front, none could get in a good hit.  
LadyMyotismon fought from the ground, holding off the Digimon.  
Summoning his strength and his courage, and raising the silver sword in salute to the others, even though they couldn't see him, Matt walked up behind LadyMyotismon.  
"Hey, I need to tell you something." He said to the Digimon.  
She turned around with a muffled "Nani?" and stared in horror as she watched the sword go through her stomach.  
She dissappeared into the Digimon equivalent of death, and the sword dropped uselessly to the ground.  
"I told you, You were gonna die and I was gonna be there." He said coldly, no emotion entering into his tone.  
Silently, he turned back to the lighthouse and walked to the front of it.  
Holding up the orange D-3 Digivice, an orange-gold light emitted from the device, hitting the lighthouse and destroying it completely.  
His energy drained, Matt sunk to his knees, tears stinging his eyes and blurring his vision. But for once, he didn't care who saw him cry.  
"Matt, what's wrong?" Tai asked. Matt just stared at the ground, which was already wet with his tears and drops of blood from the wound on his cheek.  
His salty tears mixed with the blood on the ground, even as Matt watched it.  
"I've never... Never killed a Digimon myself before..." He replied, closing his eyes.  
"None of us have." Izzy said calmly.  
"Yeh I know that.. It's just.... Hard.." He said, trying to smile.  
"Let's just go home." Kari said softly.  
Matt nodded, and for the first time in a long while, he opened the Digi-Port himself. 


End file.
